The Maker's Vision
by Kurobiki
Summary: Meet a new character as they turn. See the reason The Maker had to have one of the Hawke twins die and also what happened if both twins made it to Kirkwall in one piece. Will the travel and life in Kirkwall turn out as we expect? Rated M for swearing and intimate scenes. NON-CON/INCEST EVENTUALLY (After a good 10-teen chapters)
1. Chapter I: In The Beginning

**Hello all readers :) **

**Hope you enjoy the story.  
Feel free to review, fav and follow the story and myself, as a writer. **

**The non-con will not be appearing for QUITE some chapters. So please, do not be afraid for now. You will receive plenty of warning before it comes along.**

**Toodles and see you at chapter 2! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bethany playfully ruffled her twin brother's hair as he moaned about his inability to wield a sword he so desperately wanted to.

"Brother, don't allow yourself to get so worked up over such things. You will be able to do better with time" Bethany easily said.

"I don't WANT to do it in 'time' – I want to be able to do it NOW" Carver pulled his head away from his sister's hands, annoyed at his defeat.

"Carver, do not shout at your sister like that" Leandra calmly stated.

"Yeah; she's not the cause for your short comings" Alice Hawke walked up to her brother and bent down looking him directly in his face "You are" The eldest Hawke child smiled and giggled to herself.

"You infuriate me, Alice. Always thinking you're better than everyone else just because you are the eldest child" Carver stood, squaring up to his older sister.

"Son, can you please stop that. Your father wouldn't like to hear you two bickering like this at all" Their mother stood in between them, refusing to allow her children to fight.

"But mother-"

"Carver."

"When we get to Kirkwall and escape the Dark Spawn: I promise you, Alice..." The boy looked at Hawke, sized himself up and then turned his back to her; walking ahead refusing to look back in her direction.

"That's IF we get out of this wretched place" Hawke smiled to herself, amused at the reaction she was getting from her brother. She enjoyed winding him up, as both her mother and sister, Bethany; know exactly how to deal with her. Her brother, Carver, on the other hand, just didn't seem to develop that ability. Carver growled at the comment Hawke made, being sure not to speak to her.

The Hawke family walked along the route they had planned to take; taking out all the Dark Spawn they encountered on the way there. Luckily, nobody was harmed in any way in these fights. Leandra was always safe on the outskirts; refusing to fight. Carver was always a Tank, throwing himself into the midst of battle. And Hawke never really fought in these fights. She would just stand on the edge of the area of effect; watching from a distance; allowing her younger siblings to do all the work.

"Alice, why must you always let them do all the work when you have all the more experience?" Leandra worryingly asked, intently watching her twin children effortlessly defeat their opponents.

"Ah, mother; please don't be like this. I don't like having to do things that I just don't have to do. They're perfectly able. And to be very fair, they need the experience much more than I do"

"But Beth is a _mage_, Alice. She is much more susceptible to the Taint than Carver. Even if they are twins" Hawke's mother grabbed her eldest daughter's hand, whilst searching her face for any image of worry or care.

"It will help her with her immune system" Hawke avoided her mother's gaze. Hawke didn't want to give up that she was just as worried.

"Alice; please, take care of them as an older sister should and stop being so sarcas-"

Both women stopped as they spot a Templar and a female coming from around the corner. The woman was carrying the Templar; looking weak and both defeated. The female with the Templar had golden hair, with pale skin and jade-hued eyes. The male, on the other hand looked sick; with grey skin, darkened eyes and dark hair. His armour was heavy and holding him down. Hawke looked at the both of them; and began to step forward, feeling a threat as she saw the golden haired female look at Bethany.

"Templars" Hawke said under her breath, feeling her heart racing as she readied herself for a fight.

Suddenly, a Dark Spawn ran right past Hawke and into the woman holding the Templar. The male fell to the floor and the woman took the opportunity to draw her sword, swinging her sword at the creature of malice. Bethany shot an energy ball at the Dark Spawn, instantly killing the being in its tracks. The creature screamed, disintegrating as quickly as it attacked them. The Hawkes stood confused at the couple, unsure of how to react. Leandra then ran up to the man, kneeled beside him, asking him if he was okay and what had happened.

"T… thank you for your h-help" the male began speaking.

"Wesley, are you alright ?" The female dropped her weapons and ran to his side; feeling his forehead "Thank you for your help" The woman looked up, with smiling eyes, looking at Bethany.

"It's alright, even if you are a Templar" Bethany scoffed "Everyone deserves equality" she continued

"You're a mage..." Wesley began.

"My love, leave them be. You cannot hate them at this moment. We need to get to Kirkwall where you get the help you need. Besides, this apostate helped us" The woman by his side smiled, looking at the youngest Hawke.

"How can we know we can trust you?" Hawke began "You're a Templar and it's your job to prevent apostates from being…"

"Apostates. We know. But we're trying to get the same thing you are; to freedom. Please, let us help one another" The woman pleaded with the eldest Hawke sibling.

"Okay fine sure" Hawke crossed her arms, slightly smiling at the woman in front of her.

"Thank you. My name is Aveline Vallen. And this is my husband, Wesley"

"_The_ Wesley Vallen?" Carver began "It's an honour to meet you, Sir" Carver ran up to the sickly man, shaking his hand in the process.

"Ahh; a future Templar is in our midst… Aveline give him my sword" The Templar flicked his hand in the direction of the enthusiastic teen.

"N-no, I cannot have that" Carver's eyes shimmered as he looked at the sword placed on the ground.

"I insist. I won't have much use for this sword soon"

Carver smiled and looked at the man his mother was trying to nurse; being particularly careful when touching him, and thanked Wesley whilst picking up the sword. Carver held it and wielded it like it was his own, almost feeling a sense of completion when he finally finished his swooping of the weapon. The two women nursing Wesley helped the ill man up, secured his grip on Aveline, and they all began walking.

"So, Sis, can you please explain to me why we're helping this bloody Templar?" Bethany whispered to Hawke as the two lingered behind to 'watch the group's backs'

"Bethany, the man is in need. We cannot do much more than help him" Hawke put her arm around her sister hugging her tight. The group walked to an opening of which the group were greeted by a giant troll. Carver, in all his pride, launched forward, holding Wesley's sword with both hands crying 'By the Maker's Grace' as a battle cry.

"CARVER!" The three Hawke women called; but it was no use. Carver wanted to prove his worth and in the process was now in the clutches of a gigantic beast; with no soul, heart or even remorse. The creature looked into the eyes of carver and slowly tightened its grip.


	2. Chapter II: The Pact

**Hey all, Hope you enjoy chapter 2. **

**Just a slight note, if you haven't noticed. I have slightly changed the story line for my own purposes. **

**So you no likey, you no ready. Soz Yeah. **

**Anyway, on a very happy note, it was my birthday on Friday. Hoorayyyy. Happy birthday to me :) **

**See ya Chapter 3 :)! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Carver screamed, trying to wriggle out of the Troll's hand; already knowing it was a futile battle. Carver looked into the throat of the Troll, seeing his whole life flash before his eyes as he got closer and closer to his death. As he was at the last breath, he gasped, shocked at the fact that he didn't expect to die so soon. Suddenly, a wave of heat hit Carver as he fell to the ground. He knelt on all fours, heavily breathing as he tried to come to terms with the fact that he could do nothing at that moment in time and yet, still, he was alive and breathing.

Carver looked up to see Hawke with a bow and arrow in her hand, and smoke lightly coming off the tip of it. "Nobody is going to kill my brother apart from me" Hawke placed her hand out for her brother to use it to help himself up. Carver refused, almost looking furious at the fact that Hawke had saved him. He grunted, and pushed himself up on to two feet, grabbing his sword in the process. Hawke aimed and shot another arrow, aiming at the giant's feet. _This Bursting Arrow better wor_k, Hawke thought to herself. She made the shot and the entire ground around the feet of the beast exploded into flames. The troll fell, growling in agony as he held his feet. Bethany used the opportunity to Mind Blast the enemy; which, in turn, caused the troll to roll on to his chest, face down, in front of Carver. "Carver, he's yours. Finish him, brother" Hawke called, with a sense of happiness for her brother's quick recovery.

Carver did nothing. He just stood there, angry, confused and frustrated. He didn't want anything from his elder sister. And he sure as hell wasn't going to kill something she pretty much prepared for him. He turned to Alice, shaking his head and putting his sword in the holder on his back. "No. I don't want anything from you, Alice" Carver turned and faced his big sister, with fury in his eyes "I don't want ANYTHING from you at all" The Troll slowly started to stand behind Carver, its eyes on his initial prey.

"CARVER YOU MORON, MIND OUT" Hawke quickly shot a Rhyming Triplet at the head of the Troll; causing sudden death and the ground to shake as the Troll hit the ground. "Maker's breath, I'm sure you're going to get yourself killed with that type of attitude" Hawke walked and headed the group only to be met by an enormous wave of enemies.

Carver, Bethany, Hawke and Aveline were standing back to back with each other, slowly being engulfed by the swarm of enemies that had ambushed them. Carver swung his sword at the Dark Spawn closing on his sisters and new companion. Bethany used Spirit Bolt to injure the enemies if they got too close. Aveline Assaulted them as much as her Stamina would allow her and Hawke used her arrows as much as possible. It was no use, though. The group were outnumbered by far and therefore out matched. _Shit_. Hawke thought. _How's your smart ass going to get us out of this, this time, Alice? _She continued, effortlessly shooting arrows at the Dark Spawn that found their way too close to her allies.

"What the heck is that?" Carver remarked, pointing to the top of a mountain that was seen.

"Maker's hands, is that a _Dragon?_" Bethany stepped back, finding what she saw as incomprehensible.

The creature spat flames, effortlessly charring all the enemies it hit; within seconds, the entire team was Dark Spawn free. The Dragon slowly floated its way down to the ground that the Hawkes and Co. were standing on. Suddenly, in pretty much just a puff of smoke, the Dragon turned into a woman, with gothic get-up and dark, malicious features.

The woman's features were beyond description, with the pale, white make up, black extras and horns, making her exceedingly difficult to want to thank. The woman stood there in front of everyone, waiting for somebody to speak. Aveline walked quietly away towards where Wesley and Leandra were waiting, Leandra ensuring she was doing all she could for Wesley whilst their allies had a confrontation.

Everyone was unsure of what to do next, Carver, even though he has been surrounded by magic all his life, found terribly uncomfortable to accept this woman's existence. He felt his body begin to sweat, at the thought of the woman in front of them only seconds ago being a huge 12 foot dragon. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her, feeling almost compelled to kneel down at her feet. He didn't know where this oppressive feeling was coming from, but if someone didn't do something about it, quickly, he knew he would have to succumb to its powerful calling. Bethany, on the other hand, felt liberated by the realisation of this woman. She had to fight herself smiling; as, being a twin, she knew how uncomfortable her brother was with regards to magic and she didn't particular enjoy how he would get when he gets very upset with her. She kept quiet, allowing herself to keep vigilant and ready for anything that the dragon woman may have thrown to them at any given moment.

After several moments of silence, people thinking and Carver shuffling, Hawke spoke. Instantly breaking the ice

"I thought dragons were extinct?" the woman calmly looked at Alice, doing nothing but slowly narrow her eyes a little. And then, she began to chuckle quietly; causing the whole group to breathe a sigh of relief.

"It's nice to see there is still hope for this forsaken world" The gothic attired woman remarked, bringing her hands to her hips as she said this.

"Thank you, for helping us" Hawke spoke again, with a softer tone this time around.

"I see something in you that I am sure, I do not see often. You hold promise…" The woman then began to look at Wesley, whilst he was writhing around in agony. "… That man"

"He… He was unfortunately infected by the Dark Spawn" Bethany spoke, hesitant at first "But... But I'm sure if I could find a way to help him if you would help us get to Kirkwall. Please. Is that possible?" Bethany pled in her words, she just wanted her companions to reach to safety, away from The Blight.

"Well... Let's just see here… One..Four..Five and six… Okay. But for helping you, what will I be receiving ? No work like this is done of a free price; you know you are now in debt to me" The woman stated plainly, almost smirking as the last few words slipped through her thin lips.

"For helping my family and friends, I will do all that I can as you see fit" Hawke said, Breathing deeply she continued "What is your… Who are you?"

"The Witch of the Wilds, that's who" Aveline sneered, seething disgust and annoyance as she spoke.

"Witch, Dragon, Goth – many people call me many things, I do, however, often go by the name of Flemeth. Call me as you please" The woman curtsied as she spoke, mocking Aveline with a glace and amusement and pure enjoyment

"I'm Hawke, this is my family and those are my Companions… Your price?"

"I will ask of you two things. One, you must bring this amulet to the top of a mountain off the outskirts of the valley among people that are called the Dalish. The second, you must…" Flemeth again peered at Wesley.

"No. Not Wesley. No" Aveline protested, tears in her eyes, holding his hand tight.

"The man is infected by the taint. There is no way he can fight this" The woman began to walk towards Leandra, Aveline and Wesley.

"Is there nothing else you could use as payment, my dear friend?" Leandra finally spoke, softly but firmly she allowed herself to speak.

"Leandra, you know how this works. He is likely to infect others and cause another Blight"

"But Fle-"

"Wait a moment, you two know each other?" Hawke spoke, placing her hands on her hips, annoyed and tapping her foot.

"This is not the time, nor the place, for us to be discussing our entire pasts" Flemeth began, shuffling her dress as she did so, allowing it to carelessly flutter in the breeze. "And no, there isn't another way" Flemeth's attitude began to get blunt; almost bitter as she spoke, every word beginning to feel like she was spitting venom.

"But I'm sure I can help him" Bethany began but her sentence barely begun before she was met by a glare from the dragon woman.

"No child, you cannot" Flemeth bitterly said, looking at Leandra as she spoke.

"She's right, Aveline" Wesley slowly began to speak, allowing his head to roll in the direction that Aveline was in "I can feel the taint infecting me in my veins as I speak. I can go no longer, My love"

"Wesley… I cannot let her kill you" Aveline's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Aveline, perhaps if you allowed him to rest by your hands you could find rest easier, too" Hawke said, walking over to her new friend and rubbing the shoulder of her for support.

"I.." the red head looked at her dying husband, eyes full of sorrow and grief as she tried to use her eyes to ask him questions of who, what, where, when and whys. And he answered all of her questions, with just a simple nod.

Aveline lifted her sword to strike, and as she brought the weapon down, she growled and flinched as she heard the thud of his head hit the floor.


	3. Chapter III: Smug or Merc?

**Hello one and all. **

**Hope the story is to your liking so far. **

**Decided to post this chapter up a little early due to the fact a lot of the changes in the story begin to happen in chapter 4. **

**Also, would appreciate if you could review, if you have the time. Would love to know if I'm getting actual readers of if I could drop the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Hawkes and Aveline had arrived at the docks in Kirkwall, tired from the treacherous boat journey and in pain. Carver helped his mother walk as the rest walked to the gates that lead into Kirkwall. Aveline distraught about her newly deceased husband's death, she was solemn, almost suicidal in her thoughts. Hawke put her arm around Aveline and squeezed her close, giving her a rub of encouragement.

Hawke made her way towards the guards at the gates, immediately being pushed back into the bustling crowds. She questioned a few of the guards, asking why her and her family are not allowed to go in, but she didn't get very far in the responses she got. The crowds began to get more eruptive, and Hawke led her ally and family away from it, down a path towards where they could speak to someone of a higher position than the foot guards that were preventing people from getting into the city.

"We are trying to get in to the city" Bethany began, almost feeling complete hatred as she saw Templars walk past and their gazes locked with hers "We have an uncle wh-"

"Everyone tries to use that excuse" One of the guards started.

"But it's not a flipping excuse, is it?" Carver was evidentially annoyed, he wanted his mother to rest, she had been unable to sleep for the entire time they travelled "We have an uncle, he is a noble in this town, his name is Gamlen"

"Gamlen, you say?" The other guard spoke, curiosity striking him immediately.

"Yes, he's a noble in this town, Gamlen Amell" Leandra quickly responded.

"The only _Gamlen_ I know is a dirty, rotten scoundrel that lives in a hovel in Lowtown. Nothing near a noble. But, if I see him, I'll tell him that you have been looking for him"

"What? We've been here for next to two weeks and you haven't let us in. These idiots give you people a sorry excuse and you're letting them in the city?" three men had begun to walk toward the guards. One of the men was in front, speaking on behalf of them.

"No, it's not like tha-" the guard began, but the three men had already started to draw their weapons.

Leandra dodged out of the way, allowing herself to avoid any type of attack that may have been aimed or could have hit her. She effortlessly made her way to the outskirts of the attacks, watching from her safe place.

Hawke, with ease, shot a few arrows. Each stunned the men readily leaving them vulnerable to any other attacks that could follow. Carver ran towards one of the men, swiping his sword left and right, ensuring he did all he could with as little effort as possible. Bethany shot energy balls at one of the men, almost feeling a sense of thrill whilst being able to use magic for the first time since they were cooped up on their journey to Kirkwall. Aveline used her hardy stance to drill the last man straight through the chest. His body hit the ground with a hollow thud, causing the red head to well up with tears.

"Thanks for that, we will be sure to help you if we come across your uncle" the first guard said, placing his hand on Alice's shoulder. She glanced at the hand on her and looked up, realising the guard that was talking to her was rather…

"Leandra, I didn't know you would be here so soon" A man in tattered clothes came walking towards the group. Leandra ran up to her brother, with a gasp, covering her mouth with her hands as she did so.

"Oh Gamlen, what's the matter?... What's with your _clothes_?" Leandra grimaced after hugging her brother, choking on her words. A sense of disgust and confusion washed over her.

"Leandra, a lot has happened since you ran off with that man…"

"Gamlen, what happened to the estate? What happened to everything?" Leandra continued to question her younger brother, still unsure about what was going on around her.

"It's gone. All of it, alright? I sold it to pay off some debts that were left after mother and father had passed away. Not that you know of this, the only time I have been able to talk to you is when you lost all hope and came grovelling back to me"

"That's enough" Hawke pulled away from the hand that was on her shoulder, walking to stand next to her mother. Bethany, Carver and Aveline followed, making Gamlen feel intimidated.

"You have no right talking to mother like that" Bethany softly said, stroking her mother's shoulder "She's been through a lot in her life"

"Well the only way you can get in is if you have some sort of a job or a way to pay in… I've been thinking. I have two friends that are willing to help. They would need your" Gamlen clears his throat "_Expertise, _should I say" Gamlen looked at Alice, asking 1000,001 questions in his head.

"You're selling my children. Your nieces and nephew off, on hard labour?" Leandra's shock was clearly shown in her voice.

"It would be for three years, but it would guarantee them stay in the city. And you can come and live with me once that had been done" Gamlen continued "Leandra, it is your only option"

"Gamlen…" Leandra held Gamlen's hands, squeezing them tight.

"Three years? Are you insane?" Carver stepped forward, facing his uncle. "I bet who your friends are, aren't going to be very pleasing, either"

"Well there's a smuggler and a mercenary…" Gamlen trailed off, knowing his sister's reaction would not have been the best.

"What's their names?" Hawke finally spoke, being very idle for the past few minutes

"What? You're not seriously considering his proposal, are you, Alice?" Carver spun around and looked his elder sister right in the eye

"It's 3 years, Carver, It's better than sleeping in rat droppings"

"Things like this is why yo-"

"Carver, I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this so that we have a way to get in the city, that way, mother can surely rest better" Hawke smiled at her brother "Besides, that way we can become even closer than we already are" Hawke chuckled. Carver grunted and rolled his eyes, trying to argue was near enough futile "So, _Uncle _Gamlen, am I expected to roam around Kirkwall until I figure out who this Mercenary or smuggler is…?"

"Oh, oh, yes. The Mercenary is called Meeran, the Smuggler, Athentril. Choose well, it will be someone you are associated with for many a year" Gamlen stepped out of the way to give his family space.

"And what about you, Aveline? What are you going to do?" Leandra asked Aveline, worried she had been awfully quiet since they reached land.

"I came to Kirkwall with you, I will go where you go" Aveline smiled softly, eyeing each and every family member. Hawke nodded, smiling back at Tank and began to walk ahead, knowing exactly what she was going to do next. After a few metres, Hawke stopped in front of a balding man, slightly grey with hazel eyes and rouge attire and weaponry in his holder. Hawke had made her choice.

"Well, what have we got here…" Meeran began. Hawke smiled, she knew this was the beginning of a long, thrilling three years.


	4. Chapter IV: Restart

**So, let me know what you think, peoples! No longer cannon... Things are beginning to fall in place...**

**Review ? Ye, Ne?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hawke stretched and smiled, feeling her back click as she did so. It was over, the gruesome three years were over and her family and friend finally had a place they could call 'home'. Bethany hugged her sister happily, looking at the city that they were finally allowed to live in, without the hassle of being a mercenary; even if the job title had slowly grown on her. Bethany smiled, thinking about the freedom she had. But then a little niggling thought crept in to her head. Memories of the last three years that Bethany was sure she was going to keep hidden and forget. Eternally. She didn't want to remember what happened at nights. She didn't want to think.

"Hey little sister, what's the matter? This is a day of rejoicing, you should be glad we've bagged our stay" Hawke looked at her sister who had unknowingly tightened her grip around Hawke as her thoughts lingered.

_You idiot, Bethany_ "Oh, nothing. Just… Going to miss Meeran, even if he did often give me the creeps"

"You know, your attitude has altered slightly since we got here. I'm not sure if it's because you've matured. Or if it's just the sudden shift in lifestyle. But you seem unhappy. Talk to me…" Hawke began to look at her sister, still holding her tight.

"Alice, it's really nothing. I'm fine, I guess when things get a bit out of your control… I just feel a little… Invisible" Bethany shifted her eyes to the ground. She was avoiding her sister's gaze, she couldn't lie to her. She was her best friend. "Really, Sister, I'm fine. I would tell you if otherwise" Bethany feigned a smile, and tilted her head. _You've got to watch yourself. _She thought, fighting the urge to growl and cry at the same time.

"Okay" Hawke was not quite convinced and Carver could see it. He knew what was bugging Bethany. Or at least had a rough idea. And as sick as he was, he enjoyed knowing what it was, almost smiling at his twin sister.

"Alice. Leave Bethany alone. She probably wants to see mother and Uncle Gamlen" Carver turned his back to Hawke and began walking through Hightown, to the stairs that lead to Lowtown.

"Where are you going?" Hawke rubbed her sister's shoulder and gently pushed her off her, knowing there was more to Bethany's issue than meets the eye.

"To see Mother and Uncle Gamlen" Carver halted, sneering as he spoke.

"We're going to see Aveline first, I have a feeling she needs us"

"So does Mother. But as usual, what you say, goes, right _sister_?"

"If you want to put it that way, then sure, why not" Hawke laughed to herself and began walking back towards the Viscount's Keep, not even waiting to see if her comment would have received a response.

Carver and Bethany walked behind Hawke, allowing her to lead the way. "You know, that woman always gets her own way, doesn't she? It's because she's the eldest"

"Brother, please don't be like that. I know Alice can be a little…" Bethany struggled to find the word she was looking for "… Difficult. At times. But she would always put our safety first. Even if it means dragging us around for most of the day"

"No. No. She just always gets her own way. And it makes me furious. First she decided to put us through three WHOLE years of labour, just to get us in the city. _Then _she has decided she is interested in this foolish Deep Roads Expedition malarkey. As if we could be able to actually obtain that type of cash.. Finally… Finally… She's putting _Mother _behind Aveline!"

"Carver…" Bethany hesitated. She wasn't sure if she could express what she wanted to, without upsetting her dear brother "Carver, Aveline needs us now more than ever. Mother, she has Uncle Gamlen, you, Alice and I. Aveline, she only has Alice. Mother does talk to her occasionally, but we could hardly call-"

"Are you defending Alice, Bethany?" Carver began to slow down, trying to distance himself for his elder sister even more "You know; if you continue…"

"No, brother, I'm not trying to defend her" Bethany went quiet. Nervous about what to say next.

"What are you two gossiping about? Boys?" Hawke shot her brother a look, smirking in the process. "What's your type, Carver?" Hawke continued. Carver growled which made Hawke laugh just a little.

"Sister, will you leave Carver alone?" Bethany protested, smiling at the comment. _It was rather funny, I must admit. _Bethany thought to herself

"Oh yeah, there's something wrong with you, Beth. Normally you would laugh with me, turn to him and say 'It was rather funny, you must admit' to him. We'll talk, tonight" Hawke continued looking forward. Bethany instantly looked at Carver, who was staring at his twin sister, giving her the 'Don't you dare…'

"I just think maybe you should lay off the jokes for a while. But yeah, we should talk. It would be nice to catch up"

"Yeah, sure, let's do this" Hawke pushed the doors in front of her open "We have arrived. Welcome to the Viscount's keep"

"Wow" Bethany was awestruck. The stairs that were in front of her were nothing like the measly little shak her and her family use to live in, in Ferelden.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" Hawke proudly stood with her hands on her hips, almost showing off the magnificent building as if it were her own.

"It sure is" Carver exclaimed. This was his type of place, warriors with their swords in their holders. Men with full suits of armour on. This was his type of place. And he was sure he was going to make it known from here on out.

"Aveline is probably just up here, just a moment, please" Hawke ran off to talk to her friend. Carver and Bethany were left to roam the premises for a while. They began to walk up the stairs on the left of them. Walking slowly and quite regally. As if the mannerisms of the royals were bestowed on them from birth.

"Bethany. Why did you agree to talk with Alice this evening? Didn't you have _plans _already?"

"Carver, it would have looked odd if I rejected the offer, she knows something is up with me. It would have just sent more alarm bells ringing…" Bethany trailed off, slowly going into her world-like-thoughts of despair.

"No. You should have told her no. When we get to Uncle Gamlen's you have to pretend you are sleepy. Or that you are busy. With me. Doing important business"

"Brother, I cannot do that…"

"I _DEMAND_ that you do this. This is an order"

"C-Carver, You-you're hurting me" Bethany whispered to her brother. Carver had unintentionally grabbed a hold of his sister's hand and was holding it tight. He was in a stationary place, looking straight into Bethany's eyes. He also didn't notice he begun to raise his voice a little. Eyes were beginning to watch them. Quickly Carver let go of his sister's arm, apologising snidely as he did so.

"We will no longer have this conversation. This is something we must address behind closed doors"

"Yes Brother" Bethany was fighting back tears. Carver attempted to put his arm around her, but she flinched and whimpered when his arm reached her shoulder "that bruise is still tender. Please, can you hold my hand?"

"Phwoar, look at the rack on that one!" A guard exclaimed. Nudging one of his friends and pointing at Bethany. Within seconds most of the guard's eyes were upon her. Bethany knew she was greatly endowed with a large sized chest, but she doesn't ever recall receiving so much attention about it. The eyes upon her triggered her feelings of insecurity.

"Do you by any chance work at the Blooming Rose? You're enchanting my dear, I would do anything to find a night with you" one of the guards approached Bethany. He bowed, looking her in the eye as he did so. Bethany's heart began to quicken just a little. This was not something she knew of everyday.

"No. She does not. Now push off" Carver forcefully mumbled.

"S-sorry. I never meant to offend you. It's just t-that you ar-"

"Bethany Hawke. Nice to meet you. And your name is?" Bethany placed her hand out to the man, slightly flattered at his gesture. Even if it did initially come across as rude and a little obscene.

"Bethany. Don't entertain this man. He already made it obvious he wants nothing substantial of you" Carver turned to the man in front of his sister. "I asked once already, will you leav-"

"Hawke you say?" The man took Bethany's hand and kissed the back of it, causing Bethany to acquire butterflies in her stomach "They said women of the Amell line had incomparable beauty, unlike any other" The man lightly let go of Bethany's hand. "I have to say, you bypass any imaginable beauty I cooked up in my fantasy. My name is Ka-"

"Please, do not make me ask again" Carver began to step towards the man, who put up his hands in innocence and laughed to himself.

"My apologies. But a man must stop and talk when he meets one so beautiful." The man turned to Bethany "I shan't upset your brother any further. Surely, if it is The Maker's choice, we will meet again, Bethany" the man nodded at the twins and walked off in the direction Carver and Bethany had come from.

"What the Fade was that Bethany?" Carver grabbed his sister's had and began to pull.

"Brother, he was only being nice" Bethany was having difficulty keeping up her words with her breathing as she was being pulled around The Viscount's Keep.

"Being nice is asking you if you're a prostitute? Well, I guess that's rather fitting. You're a worthless little whore anyway"

"Carver, don't say those type of things"

"Is it not true, Bethany? You're disgusting and make me sick. I'm forced to look at you. And whenever I do, I feel just a little more ill than I did before. You're a pathetic excuse for a woman" Carver and Bethany had stopped right in the middle of the Viscount's keep. Carver again holding Bethany's hand up to her face and squeezing it tightly.

"What's going on, guys?" The twins heard a shout from across the building. Hawke was coming, followed by Aveline. Carver quickly let go of Bethany's hand and Bethany turned around quickly, with her hand behind her back, hoping the bruise that was forming on her wrist wasn't as bad as it felt.

"Nothing" Carver dismissively said

"Don't push me about. I saw the heated discussion from across The Keep. What were you two talking about?" Hawke said, squaring up to her brother

"Listen here, you…" Carver refused to back down, he was not in the state of mind to be 'bullied' by his elder sister.

"We were talking about what to get Uncle Gamlen for his birthday. I suggested him and I put a few silver together and get Uncle a little keepsake. Carver thinks the only thing Uncle Gamlen deserves is a…" Bethany leans in and covers the side of her mouth with the back of her hand, ready to whisper into Alice's ear "Laxative".

Hawke erupted in to laughter for about a minute. Carver looked at Bethany, fuming that the confrontation was cut short. Aveline watched as the two exchange glances; she knew all was not as it seemed. "Wow. Wow. Wow. Carver, it looks like you have inherited the Joke Gene. Father had it, I have it. And now; it seems yours was just dormant. And here I was thinking you had _nothing_ from the family line but the hair" Hawke wiped her eye, as if a tear had fallen from her face. Carver rolled his eyes.

"Hawke, do you think you could possibly tell your siblings what you are going to do for me?" Aveline said, looking at Hawke with soft eyes.

"Oh, yes. Okay guys, so in a few nights we will be accompanying Aveline to Sundermount" Hawke filled in the details in about Aveline's odd suspicions of a patrol to the twins. Carver frowned. He had plans during the nights that he didn't quite like having to miss. On the other hand, Bethany was hopeful whilst listening. Finally, for one night; perhaps she could rest.


	5. Chapter V: Short and Reliable

**Hello hello hello. Well, just so you know. I'm adding to chapters today.**

**Take care and see you all in Chapter 7 :) **

**Review? Ta.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_Party:_**_ Hawke, Carver, Aveline and Bethany._

Hawke, Aveline and the twins slowly made their way through Lowtown, feeling eyes lock on them as they travelled through the city.

"What are they looking at?" Aveline remarked

"Us" Responded Hawke "Lowtown was the height of our Mercenary profession. Quite a few know our faces"

"Speak for yourself. They're staring at _you_. As usual, _you're_ the centre of attention" Carver grunted. Treading not too far behind the group.

"Give it a rest, will you, Carver? By the Maker you're _so_ miserable" Hawke stopped outside The Hanged Man Pub. "Varric said we should meet him in here, he wanted to talk more about the Deep Roads"

Hawke pushed the doors open, the smell of vomit, despair and ale attacking her instantly as she walked through the doors. She grunted, eyes beginning to water from the smell. The archer chuckled as she heard the three with her also make some sound of distaste. _Good to know that I wasn't the only one, _Hawke thought to herself. She scanned the pub, looking for her dwarven friend. She realised she couldn't spot him, so she concluded he wasn't in this part of the pub and opted to go deeper in to the building.

Bethany groaned as she realised that her sister was bringing them deeper into the Hanged Man. She did not really want to have to do this, the smell was much too overwhelming. Being a healing mage, she was much more sensitive to smells and sounds than the rest.

"Sister. Do we _have_ to be here, now. This very moment?" Bethany pulled her sister's hand back gently.

"Bethany, please, we'll be seeing much more of Varric, therefore we better get used to this smell" Hawke smiled at her little sister, and playfully punched her in her arm.

"Oh Maker, no. If that's the case I never want to spend time with you!"

"Don't be like that. It's not that bad. The smell makes it its own. It's charming" Hawke smiled at her sister. That grin doubled as she finally saw Varric in his little room at the back of the Hanged Man's pub.

"Hawke! Good to see you!" Varric stood up and greeted new friend with a handshake. Whilst standing, he barely reached her stomach. Bethany noticed and giggled slightly.

"Varric, you are so short" Carver stated, rather plainly

"Little Hawke, you're so Handsome" Varric responded, taking a seat as he glanced at Alice. "So, are you interested?"

"In the Expedition?" Hawke questioned.

"Yeah. It's just 50 Gold you have to cook up and you're in. My brother needs the money and I have a feeling, with the reputation that he's found himself, nobody will really want to make a deal with such a steep bastard" Varric ran his hands through his hair, placing his legs on the table in front of him and kicking back to lean off the floor

"Yeah, it sounds good. Dangerous?"

"You bet your Maker. But it will be worth it. A good investment"

"Sure, you had me hooked from 'Little'" Hawke glanced at her brother, with him glaring at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and both she and Varric laughed. As the two shook hands, they shared a touching look. They knew they were going to be rather good friends, they could both feel it. Hawke turned and walked out of the pub with her friends. As they reached outside, Bethany almost collapsed at the joy she felt being able to breathe fresher air. Varric came out and called Hawke over.

"By the way, another way to convince Bartrand is if you could possibly get a map. I heard that a Grey Warden from your home town is lurking around somewhere, maybe you could get some help from him?" Varric spoke whilst eyeing a woman that was most certainly dressed for the Blooming Rose.

"Sure, I'll take a look" Hawke patted Varric on his shoulder and smiled at her friend, before setting off to Uncle's house. "You have my word"

"Thanks. One more thing, Hawke"

"Shoot"

"I'm at your disposal"

"Varric, you're the same height as a bin. You're at everyone's disposal" Carver chipped in, straightening himself up as she finally filled his lungs with the musty, pungent, Kirkwall air. Aveline pushed Carver over to the side, before he could speak more, Hawke nodded at Varric's proposal walked off, gesturing for the rest of the party to follow after her.

Whilst walking through Lowtown, Hawke and Bethany walked arm in arm, looking at the sights enjoyably being able to admire all that Kirkwall had to offer without being 'at work'. The sisters pointed and smiled and waved at items, water, people and animals. They truly were embracing being free in Kirkwall.

"So, Aveline… Did you approve my application?" Carver looked up at Aveline, whilst joyfully gripping his sword.

"I can't make you a guard, Carver" Aveline bluntly remarked, barely looking in the young man's direction

"We were both soldiers. Why won't they take me?"

"I was an officer. And I follow orders"

"No you don't" the teenager laughs, finding the previous comment unusually amusing.

"I also think of others before myself. You seem tired of that, and that's dangerous" She looked at Carver, showing her sincerity.

"Just when it's not my choice… You told them not to take me, didn't you?"

"Yes"

Carver growled and begun to speed up. But Aveline grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Carver, being a guard is not exactly for you, right now" He pulled his arm forcefully away from Aveline, muttering under his breath. Eventually catching up with his sisters, trailing beside them silently.

"She's right, Carver" Bethany softly said, still holding her sister's arm. Happily smiling, oo-ing and ahh-ing at the sights they were seeing.

"What?" Carver already felt himself getting angrier. He didn't much like being wrong

"She right. Being a guard just isn't really you, anymore"

Carver looked down, knowing that whatever he wanted to say to his twin sister had to wait until they were alone. Hawke would have had none of what he was thinking, sister or not; what Carver wanted to say was downright evil and he more than knew it. He begun smiling, mulling over these thoughts in his head.

"Okay, you're right" Carver smiled at Bethany

"You… You mean that?"

"Yeah. I guess my talents now lay elsewhere. Isn't that right, sister?"

Bethany didn't reply and pretended to listen to Hawke as she was talking about the Elf Alienage she had found accidentally whilst tracking a Merchant and his stock through the town.

"Say hello to our new… Home?" Hawke spoke, looking up the stairs that led to her uncle's home.

"It's better than nothing, Hawke. It's a roof" Aveline said, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hmm. You're right. At least I'm not ginger" Hawke turned and slightly laughed at her comment, smiling at her friend. "I will see you soon, Aveline"

"And you, I will soon see, Hawke" Aveline backed up on herself, walking proudly in her guard's uniform.


	6. Chapter VI: The Apostate and His Helper

**Chapter 6**

"The Dwarf has been making enquires about your past skills, Mister" A young girl, residing in the depths of Darktown stated.

"And what of that Hawke?" A tall mage stood before the young child, using power to heal the girl's injured leg.

"It seems that they are affiliated at the present. They were last seen not long ago in the Hanged Man exchanging friendlies" She flinched a little, feeling the remains of the injury throb a little before beginning to heal.

"Hm, so it seems perhaps I may have to go to her. Thank you, AJ. Your help is always appreciated"

"The pleasure is all mines, Mister Anders. It was the least I could do, since you saved my mother's life" The girl lifted her hands, cupping Anders' face in them. "When I am old enough. When I have grasped my real talent of being a Mage, I will ensure I will help you, just like you helped us in the Deep Roads" Her eyes begun to water, feeling her heart overflow with appreciation "Even if it costs me my life. I will help you, Mister Anders"

The blonde mage wiped the young girl's face, smiling a huge smile.

"Now now, it shan't ever come to that, young one. And please, call me Anders. We have been friends a long time" He pulled his hands away from above her leg, realising she was healed and picked her up to her feet. "Oh, and AJ?"

"Yes, Mister Anders?" She looked up at him, only reaching the mid-section of his arm, she brushed her long, shoulder length, blonde hair off of her shoulder.

"Happy 16th Birthday" he pulled from behind him a tatted, worn book, wrapped in a single piece of string tied into a bow. AJ smiled and hugged Anders, holding it with her two hands and bouncing eagerly. "It's an old Manuscript I wrote just before and after I met your mother and you"

AJ froze in her space, staring at Anders. She looked down at the book in her hands as she traced the engraved leather casing. _ADRM._ She traced it twice more with her hands, before looking back up to Anders and coyly smiling, not knowing what the letters really meant.

"Anders' Deep Roads Manuscript. I don't know why, but I feel our meeting was only made possible through divine events by the Maker. So I gave this to you, as I couldn't think of anything else that would bare such importance on your birthday" Anders stroked the young girl's hair softly before gently pulling her hood back over her head. The hood covered her body - being attached to a cape - and left nothing to show but her legs and her face with only the tips of her sweeping fringe able to be seen.

"Thank you, Anders" AJ ran off, whilst pulling the rest of her hood over her head. Nothing now could be seen of her face apart from her lips and chin. She ran through Darktown, dodging and weaving through the groups holding the book close to her chest.

* * *

...

* * *

"Gamlen, if you could just let me see the will" Leandra plead towards her brother, voice on the verge of breaking

"I don't have it any more. You cannot see it" Gamlen growled, turning his back towards his sister, folding his arms.

"Wh-Why? Where is it, Gamlen?"

"I sold it, with the house. There was no use for it anymore, anyway. Everything was left for me, therefore I can do what pleased"

"Hiding something there, Uncle Gamlen?" Hawke stood at the door, Bethany and Carver by either side of her

"Look, if you want to have a go at me, you might as well not bother. The house has been sold to some slave traders and so there is nothing more we can do. Now leave me alone, the lot of you" the man walked out of the house, leaving everyone there by themselves. Leandra went and sat at the writing desk, muttering to herself.

"Mother…" Bethany started, as Carver walked towards Leandra. He comforted his mother, rubbing her shoulder whilst she laid her head on his.

"I have a feeling Uncle is hiding something" Hawke whispered to Bethany

"A feeling? – It's out of the question, Sister" she whispered back, turning towards Hawke "Mother gave me a key for the cellar of the mansion. Maybe, just… Just maybe we could…" handing her sister the key her mother entrusted her with.

"Sneak in and show mother the will" she looked at her sister. Bethany nodded "it's settled then, tonight, we depart for the Amell household"

"Sister, there are a few letters here for you" Carver quietly said, ensuring not to disturb his mother

"Thanks, Carver" Hawke walked towards the writing desk, picking up a small selection of letters.

"Anything important, Sister?" Bethany asked. Hawke quickly scanned the letters, making few facial expressions as she could.

"Hm. The next few evenings are going to be a little full, if you don't mind. Our days will be free so we can spend those resting until we get the nocturnals out of our boots" Hawke turned to Bethany, nudging her sister's large bust a little "Let's go to the Alienage. When brother is free we will make our way to the Dalish the Dragon Woman spoke of. We still have that job to do."

"That's great news, Sister"

"Carver, we'll be back to get you in a while. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'll spend time with mother for a while" Carver waved his hand, dismissing the two woman quite calmly.

Both Bethany and Hawke walked out the house, walking to the alienage

"This is an odd place, isn't it? Different from the rest of Kirkwall" Bethany remarked, seeing all the elves and admiring the gigantic tree that is near-to-impossible to miss. Bethany and Hawke both see a female elf, looking distressed as emotional.

"You look down" Hawke approached the woman and spoke, hoping she could help the woman and bring a smile back to her face.

"Are you… Are you Hawke?" The Elf woman asked, her distinct markings being of attraction to Alice's eyes

"Yeah, I am. How can I help you?"

"My name is Arianni. Please. Help my son. He is an apostate. He has been having these dreams, these nightmares. He wakes up screaming night after night, telling me that he's terrified. He says that he wants rid of them. I told him to go to the circle, but he… He won't go. So I sent him to the only man I knew that could help. But these Templars, they know. They know and they're looking for my Feynriel.

"Please, please help him. I have written all there is to know about this situation on this paper. Please. Help him. Save him from his dreams" The woman began to cry, Bethany instantly stepping forward to console the woman.

"Sister, we must help her" Bethany said, stroking the woman's head.

"And we will, but we must do things in order. As soon as we get back from the Dalish, we will set out to look for him. But we must set off, Bethany. Carver's shoulder has probably shrivelled up from the tears that mother has shed"

"Thank you" Both Bethany and the woman said.

Hawke and Bethany both went to collect their brother, and set off towards the Dalish Camp, picking up Varric on the way.


	7. Chapter VII: The Hooded Figure

**Chapter 7**

**Contains swearing.**

**Companions: **_Hawke, Carver, Bethany and Varric_

* * *

Hawke and her companions walked to Sundermount. Reaching the clearing, Hawke took the opportunity to pick up some plant extracts behind a large boulder. The group continued to commence toward the Camp.

The group finally reached a woman clad in gold and brown clothing with white, tied back hair, standing at the bottom of the entrance to mountain. The entire group grouped up and waited until everyone was together, before Hawke begun to talk.

"I am Alice Hawke. I was sent here by Flemeth to deliver an Amulet. You must be the Keeper?" Keeping the amulet in her pouch, Hawke patted it, to indicate that this was no hoax.

"_Andaran atish'an_" the woman bowed slightly, accepting Hawke and her group "I am the Keeper of this clan, Marethari. This is a terrible burden to befall you, _da'len_" Although the keeper was talking and facing Alice, Bethany felt that the woman was really intentionally talking to her. The Keeper slightly glanced at Bethany, confirming the mage's suspicion.

"Why was I sent to you, to finish this task? You're hardly one I would have expected to be associated with Flemeth" the female archer tilted her head slightly, wryly smiling at the woman in front of her

"Like you, I am unfortunately tied to _Asha'belannar_ by a debt I must repay, this is the only way I can begin to repay it" Marethari spoke and smiled back at Hawke "And sadly, your debt has not yet been repaid. You must complete this job by bringing it to the top of the mountain to an altar. If you follow this path, you will find my First. She will show you and help you in this task. However, I must ask of you to bring her with you, when you return back to your home" The grey haired woman's eyes begun to darken, looking more solemn by the moment

"Your… First? Your first what? Daughter?" Hawke questioned, looking at the Keeper with question

"Well, you humans would call her my 'Successor' or my 'heir' – but she is to take the role as Keeper once I return to _Vhen'alas _– She was meant to take that role; but she has chosen a different path now. And I ask that none other than you take her to safety"

"That is something I can do, at the least" Hawke nodded looking the Green eyed woman straight in to her eyes

"_Ma'Serannas_, Hawke" The woman nodded back at Hawke and watched the group as they walked away and up the path to the top of the mountain.

The group walked and not too far up they saw a young female crouching on the ground with her back to them. There was a bright light upon her face as she fiddled with something in her possession, looking at it with awe. The item in her hands, as it lit up, gave off a sharp white noise.

As Hawke walked ahead of the group, Varric quietly placed his arms out horizontally, indicating nobody should follow Hawke any farther. As she got closer to the crouching female, she begun to hear the noise. The noise had hit her suddenly, causing her to step on a twig which signalled the girl to their arrival.

The young girl stood, holding what she had in her hand behind her.

"You must be the people that Keeper Marethari spoke of. _Andaran atish'an_, I am Merrill, the Keeper's First… At least, I was supposed to be…" The young girl's attire consisted of green, with dark brown hair and pale skin. This girl also has the markings of the Dalish upon her face. "I have not much experience with your kind… Oops, sorry! It is not rude to say your name, when you're human, is it?" Merrill covered her mouth, convinced she had just offended Hawke.

"Hello, I am Alice Hawke. And you will have to try harder than that to offend me, Merrill" Hawke slightly chuckled.

"You want me to… Oh, was that sarcasm?" The brown haired woman dropped her hands to her sides, whilst placing the item in her possession in her pouch "The altar is just up this way. _Elvarel_, I will guide you" Merrill beckoned for Hawke and co. to follow after her, as she begun to already walk up the mountain to the cave. Hawke turned to the rest and nudged her head towards Merrill, indicating that they're all in this together.

As they walked up the mountain, Hawke was walking alongside Merrill, whilst Bethany, Varric and Carver walked a little behind.

"What was that noise?" Hawke asked Merrill, when she was sure they were out of ear shot.

"What noise?" Merrill innocently responded "We will have to travel through a cave to get to where we have to go. Just before the altar, there is a sacred wall; as I have studied the lore for many years as the Keeper's first, I will have to open it" Merrill quickly spoke, giving off the impression that she did not want to talk about the noise or the light

"So, that is why we needed you" Hawke smiled. But the smile was short lived as they were spontaneously attacked by living corpses.

Both Hawke and Varric took their bow and arrows out, aiming swiftly at the enemies that surrounded them. _What in the Maker's name are these things?_ Hawke asked herself. Carver charged forward with a growl, attacking all that were ahead of him, smoothly swiping his sword with both hands.

Varric saw a line of four skeletons behind Hawke and shot an Archer's Lance right through them.

"Thanks for that, Varric" Hawke shouted over her shoulder

"Anytime, pal" he responded.

"Fire and ice, obey me!" Bethany screamed, and as the words left her mouth, a rain of fire balls came down, incinerating many enemies in the process.

As they felt everything was over, everyone let their guard down. As quickly as everyone had put away their weapons, Merrill quickly spun around; shooting a bolt of electricity at a final enemy that was trying to sneak up on Bethany.

"_Harellan_! Undead always seem to lurk in these paths"

"So, you're a mage" Hawke asked as Merrill packed her staff away.

"Oh, is that something bad in the world of the humans?" Merrill looked questionably at Hawke.

"Yes they are, but us Apostates get used to it" Bethany sped up and smiled at Merrill, giving Merrill a sense of belonging. The elf smiled back, allowing the comforting feeling to overcome her.

* * *

...

* * *

A person cloaked in a hood stood and stretched, feeling their neck click as they did so. They sorted through files and books at a small writing desk, allowing their eyes to skim over a few pages; unfortunately none of the pages recently looked at were of any use. They threw the final book that was in front of them, behind them; allowing it to land on a pile of books that was already there, strewn across the floor. _This will not end here, I can assure you_. The person thought to themselves.

"Excuse me for the intrusion, I have recently come to the knowledge that the preparations for the sacrifice are well on their way, Your Highness" an average height, light brown haired woman dressed in a simple maid's outfit stated.

"I have not found a way to acquire the power I have needed, woman. These books have been absolutely NO USE to me" The hooded figure quickly stood, turning to face the woman in the door way.

"I am terribly sorry. I will send more requests for books to be found"

"I don't want _books _to tell me where to find a few SCROLLS" hooded figure stepped closer towards the maid, who is currently shivering with fear "Find me the fucking scrolls or I will use YOU as the human I will sacrifice"

The woman quickly nodded and ran away. Her heart racing. She made her way to a room of which there were a large group of hooded mercenaries, all the Rouge class, and waiting for her.

"Men, find the scrolls. Do whatever you have to do. Find. Them. And do not return here until you have sufficient information for me to relay" The woman had found her composure before she had returned into the room and was now standing tall, chest out, ready for battle. The incident previous to that moment only had made her falter; it did not knock her down.

"What do you think we have been doing, woman?" The head Mercenary questioned, pushing his hood off his head, giving his black hair space to breathe.

"I _had thought _you were doing your job correctly. However, if you _were_, we would have had the scrolls by now, wouldn't we? You're a subordinate, know where you stand in this situation." the woman in the maid's attire glared at the man that spoke "You of all people should have gotten off of your ass and started searching already. It's you that has the most on the line, here" the woman spoke at the man and left the room, her anger purely noticeable.

* * *

**Shemlen= Dalish term for 'Human' **

**Andaran atish'an= A formal greeting.**

**Da'len= Child/Young person. **

**Asha'belannar= Literally meaning 'Woman of many years' – it's the term the Dalish use for Flemeth.**

**Vhen'alas= It means 'Our land'. In other words she's saying she's returning to The Earth. I.e, death.**

**Ma'Serennas= I am grateful. **

**Elvarel= literally meaning 'Longer'. She's basically saying "Let's go" **

**Harellan= 'By the dreaded Wolf' (Referring to something sneaky or sly)**


End file.
